


Urethra Franklin

by DiqazonQueen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adventures In Peehole Land, Crack, Don't Try This At Home, Shrinking, Tiny Daryl, Urethral Play, hot doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 17:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiqazonQueen/pseuds/DiqazonQueen
Summary: Read at your own risk.





	Urethra Franklin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts).



Daryl always wished that Rick, Siddiq, and Michonne would allow him to hang out with them, but he never anticipated it would end up like this.

Siddiq had given him a pill to take, and Daryl realized too late that it wasn’t Diqazon and he wouldn’t be headed for the trip of his life. Well, he was going on a trip, but nothing like what he’d experienced in the past from breaking into Merle’s stash. One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small, and Daryl shrunk into Tiny Daryl immediately after ingesting Siddiq’s magic pill.

Siddiq carried Tiny Daryl to the bedroom, where Rick and Michonne were already waiting. On the bedside table was a miniature speculum, a funnel, and a full bottle of lube. Daryl noticed the objects and made a confused noise, looking up at Siddiq for help. The doctor didn’t seem to notice and put Tiny Daryl into a Dixie cup before he moved to help Michonne prepare Rick for what was about to happen. Daryl knew better than to try to escape, though it was seriously tempting.

Rick removed his old, saggy jeans and pulled down his blue boxers to expose his straining hard-on. Michonne rolled the foreskin down so Siddiq could have a clear view of Rick’s peehole. Siddiq teased the slit with a fingertip, Rick shuddering and bucking his hips like he wanted his lover to shove the whole finger inside, but that didn’t happen. Instead, Siddiq drenched the mini speculum in lube and slowly slid the instrument into Rick’s urethra.

Tiny Daryl thought Rick would be in agonizing pain, but his friend’s gasps and moans were clearly noises of pleasure, obvious by his blissed-out facial expression. Michonne was steadily fingering Rick’s ass and rubbing at his prostate, too.

With the speculum fully inserted, Siddiq donned his glasses and peered closely at the now-revealed inner structure of Rick’s dick.

“You have a healthy urethra and penis, Mister Grimes,” he said after a while, in an exaggerated medical professional’s voice. Rick chuckled.

“Is he ready for the funnel, doctor?” Michonne asked, working her arm as she fucked Rick with her hand like a farmer doing an internal exam on a cow.

Siddiq smiled. “I think so.” He withdrew the speculum from Rick’s urethra and pushed two fingers inside, stretching them apart to hold the peehole open as he entered it with the well-lubed funnel. Rick practically shrieked.

It was time.

Siddiq picked up the Dixie cup and unceremoniously dumped Tiny Daryl into Rick’s gaping peehole. Daryl’s body was so miniscule that he traveled through the thin stem of the funnel and into Rick’s dick with the greatest of ease, like Alice down the rabbit hole.

Sweat dripped from Rick’s brow. He was so close, but he didn’t want this adventure to be over so soon. He wasn’t the only one who was aroused by this, though. Siddiq and Michonne were touching themselves and each other. Siddiq’s blue boxers, just like Rick’s, were lost in the room somewhere, as was Michonne’s thong. Michonne looked like she was doing an erotic “Father Abraham” dance as she fisted Rick, diddled herself, and jerked Siddiq.

Daryl hoped Rick would orgasm soon. He was suffocating in Rick’s dick, and he didn’t want to end up in Rick’s bladder because he kept on inching backwards in the urethra.

Michonne jabbed Rick’s prostate with her fist a few more times, and the man finally reached his peak. So did she, and Siddiq. Tiny Daryl came flying out of Rick’s peehole along with spurt after spurt of semen. His puny form hit the wall with a splat as Rick shivered from the explosive climax.

Siddiq and Michonne wiped their hands on the carpet and embraced Rick. Tiny Daryl eventually slid to the floor, got to his feet, and skittered out of the room, leaving pint-sized semen footprints on the carpet behind him.


End file.
